Best Friends?
by BForBecky
Summary: Lydia is the newest doctor in the ED. She quickly becomes friends with Ethan. Will anything come of that friendship? Will work get in the way of anything? Who knows. Best Friends? is a thrilling story about friendship, love and arguments.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since this is my first story, all feedback is appreciated. Thanks!**

It was Lydia Chambers' first day at Holby ED. She was a senior registrar in Emergency Medicine. She also has a BSc in Phycology. She is also a fully qualified Neurosurgeon as well as a fully trained pediatric doctor.

Lydia was 5"4 with mid-length blonde curly hair. She had bright blue eyes and a smile that could light up a room. She wore large black 'Rayban' glasses and was always quite a fashionable person.

She walks in on her first day wearing a pale pink dress with a knee-length black coat. She was wearing white over-knee socks with brown combat boots.

As she walked to the desk, she said, "Hiya, I'm the new registrar, Lydia Chambers." The receptionist, whose name badge read 'Louise', said "Hi, welcome to Holby ED, if you would follow me, I'll show you where Mrs. Beauchamp's office is". "Thank you" Lydia replied.

She followed Louise to Mrs. Beauchamp's office and when they arrived Louise motioned towards the door and walked off. Lydia knocked and when she heard a muffled "come in" from the other side she entered. "Ah, you must be Dr. Chambers, out new registrar." Mrs. Beauchamp said. Lydia replied with "Yep, that's me and Lydia is fine." "Okay Lydia, I'm Mrs. Beauchamp and it's great to have you here, we have been quite short staffed recently." Mrs. Beauchamp replied. Just as she said that, someone knocked at the door. "Come in" Connie yelled. Through the door came a young doctor about the same age as Lydia. He wore glasses fairly similar to her own and had wavy hair. "You asked for me?" The doctor asked. "Yes, Dr. Hardy, meet Dr. Chambers. She is our new registrar, I want you to look after her today, show her where everything is and the ropes and all that. Is that okay with you?" Mrs. Beauchamp asked. "Yes, that's fine. I'm Ethan." He held a hand out towards Lydia. "Lydia" she replied. Mrs. Beauchamp handed Lydia her locker key, name badge and ID card before Lydia followed Ethan out of the room. "You know where I am if you need anything." Mrs. Beauchamp said as Lydia and Ethan walked out.

"So, what made you choose Holby City?" Ethan asked as they were walking to the locker room. "Well, I was informed about this place by Guy Self as we have worked together before." Lydia responded. "You have worked with him?" Ethan questioned. "Yeah, I am also a neurosurgeon like him, so we have worked together in the past." Lydia responded. "Ah, so you are more that meets the eye then?" Ethan chuckled. "I guess you could say that." Lydia said. "Any other unknown qualities about you?" Ethan asked. "Well, apart from the emergency medicine and neurosurgery, I have a BSc in Phycology and I am a fully trained pediatric doctor." Lydia responded. "Well then, you really are more than meets the eye. Well, this is the locker room, the scrubs are on the shelves, and I'll leave you to it. I'm out here when you're ready." "Thank you, Ethan." Lydia said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is quite a long chapter as it is the introductions. I am yet to do Max, Noel, Ian and Dixie, but I will get there, don't you worry. Thanks for reading.**

As Ethan walks over to the nurse's station his brother Cal has a smug look on his face. "Well, who was that then?" Cal asked his brother intrigued. Ethan rolled his eyes. "She's the new registrar." Ethan responded. "Well, I wouldn't mind being her patient." Cal said before walking over to his patient. Ethan just rolled his eyes at his brother's comment and started looking at some notes.

Lydia placed on her scrubs and placed a white stethoscope around her neck along with a pair of white converse on her feet. She placed her hair into a side plait and then walked back outside.

"Right, I'm ready." Lydia said which caused Ethan to turn around. "Okay, you have a nice easy case in cubicle 4. 12-year-old boy queried fractured arm. Is that okay?" Ethan asked. "That great, thanks." Lydia replied. As her and Ethan walked into the cubicle Ethan said, "Hello Charlie, my name is Ethan and this is my colleague Lydia." Ethan said while motioning towards Lydia. "It's her first day, but she is an excellent doctor and she going to under my watchful eye for the day" Ethan added. "So, is your mum here Charlie?" Lydia questioned. "She's on her way, the doctor called her." The young boy answered. "Okay, that is great. Do you mind if I take a look at your arm?" Lydia asked. "That's fine." The young boy answered.

Mid-way through the examination of the young boy's wrist, his mother walked in. "What has happened?" the woman said. "Hi, I'm Dr. Hardy, and this is my colleague Dr. Chambers. She is just examining your son now." Ethan explained. "I want a proper children's doctor, not this person." The women yelled. "Actually, Mrs. Jones, I am a fully qualified pediatric doctor as well as a registrar." Lydia said proudly. "Oh, okay then. I'm sorry." Mrs. Jones said. "No problem, I'm going to send Charlie for an x-ray as it looks like a fracture, but we want to make sure." Lydia explained.

Ethan walked out the cubicle and walked over to Robyn. "Hi Robyn, can you take one of my patients to x-ray please?" Ethan asked. "Of course Ethan." Robyn answered. As Robyn walked into the cubicle she was stunned with the new face of Lydia. Lydia looked up to see the red-haired nurse staring at her. "Hiya, I'm Lydia. I just started this morning." "Hiya, I'm Robyn." Robyn said with a smile. "It's great to meet you Robyn." Lydia said also with a smile. "Right, Charlie is it? I'm going to take you down to x-ray to get a look at what is going on with your arm." Robyn said to Charlie. "Can I come with him?" Mrs. Jones asked. "Of course, that's fine." Robyn answered.

As they walked off to x-ray Ethan and Lydia walked back over to the desk. "While he's in x-ray I'll introduce you to more of the staff. They walked over to where a few doctors and nurses were gathered. "Cal, this is Lydia." Ethan said to his brother. Lydia held out her hand "Nice to meet you Cal." Lydia said. "Likewise." Cal said with a huge grin on his face. Someone coughed causing the three doctors to turn around. "Hi, I'm Dr. Lily Chao, I'm assuming you're new?" Lily said while eyeing Lydia up. "You assumed correct. I'm Dr. Chambers, but Lydia's fine." Lily just nodded before walking off. "Lily is like a mini Connie, she is alright when you get to know her." Cal said while laughing. Lydia just laughed along with him. "And this is Dr. Hanna" Ethan said causing Lydia to turn around. "Hiya, feel free to call me Zoe." The doctor said. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Lydia." Lydia said with a smile. "I'm Charlie." Said the nurse standing with Zoe. "Lydia" Lydia replied. "Dr. Keogh, meet Dr. Chambers, our new registrar" Zoe said. "Right, yeah, I'm Dylan." Dr. Keogh replied. "Lydia." Lydia replied. "Okay" was his response before walking off. "And this is Mac, one of our Emergency Care Assistant's." Ethan said. "Lovely to meet you sweetheart, most people call me Big Mac." He said. "Lovely to meet you, I'm Lydia." Lydia responded. "And I am Tess." Said a nurse. "Lovely to meet you Tess." Lydia said with a smile on her face.

"I'm not used to so many introductions. I have mainly done private care, but I decided to dive into the world of NHS instead." Lydia said. "That's lovely to hear, how did you find out about us?" asked Tess. "Well, I have worked with Guy Self quite a bit, and he was the one who recommended this hospital to me." Replied Lydia. "You have worked with Guy Self? When?" asked Zoe, sounding a little shocked. "Well, I am also a neurosurgeon, he used to be my boss in a small hospital in Swansea. We worked together for around a year." Said Lydia. "Ah right, I understand now. Well, it was lovely to meet you, but I think we better all get back to work." Said Zoe, quite loudly so everyone heard her. The staff then continued to go their separate ways, and continued to work.

"Now the crowd has gone, I might as well do my intro. I am Ben, but everyone calls me Lofty." Said a curly haired nurse. "Nice to meet you Lofty." Replied Lydia. "And I am Rita." Said a blonde haired nurse. "I'm Lydia" replied the young doctor. Both then went their separate ways and Ethan coughed and pointed towards their patient who was now back from x-ray.


	3. Chapter 3

"Right" said Lydia, as Ethan passes the iPad with Charlie's x-ray on it, "You just have a bad sprain, so we will put you in a sling and the rest is just rest, ice and pain killers. Is that okay with you?" Lydia asked the boy and his mother. "That is excellent, thank you doctor. What pain killers shall we give him?" Mrs. Jones asked the young doctor. "Ibuprofen and Paracetamol should be alright. If the pain doesn't get better in a week or so, feel free to take him to your GP, and they might be able to prescribe him something stronger. But, because of his age, we have to be careful with what we give him." Lydia explained. "That is fine, thank you doctor." The relived mother said. "That's alright. You're free to go whenever you're ready," Lydia said. "Thank you!" the young boy said. "That's okay." Lydia said with a smile, before exiting the cubicle.

"One down, many more to go." Said Ethan, before letting out a laugh. "The beauty of the job, isn't it?" Lydia said with a smile. "Right, ready for another?" Ethan said. "Of course I am." Lydia exclaimed before following Ethan to reception.

She walks into reception and sees a man sat at the desk. "Any triaged patients?" she asked him. The bloke looks up from his computer and smiles at Lydia. "I don't believe we have met. I'm Noel." He says, showing off his badge. "Lydia." The doctor said, mimicking his actions causing Noel to laugh. "I think we'll get on great. We have Sara Evans. A 21 year old with acute abdo pain." Said Noel.

"Excellent, I'll take it." Lydia smiled while speaking.

"Sara Evans!" Lydia shouted across the waiting room. A young girl walks towards her. "That's me." She said. "Great, if you'd like to follow me, I'll review you." Lydia explained. Sara followed the young doctor to cubicle one, as Ethan walks over to her with Lofty. "Right, who have we got?" Ethan asked. "This is Sara Evans, 21, acute abdo pain." Lydia explained. "Okay proceed with what you think you should do" Ethan said with a smile. "Alright. Sara, have you been vomiting at all recently?" Lydia asked. "Yesterday I was, and a couple of times this morning." Sara explained. "Lofty, can you take her temperature and pulse please?" Lydia asked the nurse. "Of course" Lofty said as he proceeded to place the thermometer in the young girls ear and pulse meter on her finger. "38 degrees and 150 beats per minute" Lofty said as Lydia recorded the results in the notes. "Okay, Sara, are you feeling sick now?" Lydia asked and the young woman nodded. "Okay, Lofty, can we get her a bowl just in case and can we do full bloods please?" Lydia asked the nurse. "Yep, that's fine." Lofty said before walking out to get the equipment. "Do you have any other medical conditions Sara?" Lydia asked. The young woman shook her head. "Do you know what this could be?" Sara asked Lydia. "I feel it may be appendicitis, which the bloods should confirm, but do you mind if I have a feel of your stomach?" Lydia asked. "No, it's alright." Sara replied.

Lydia proceeded to examine Sara's stomach. "Okay Sara, just let me know where it feels tender." Lydia asked her. Sara welped in pain as Lydia got to the lower right abdo area. "Okay, I won't put you through anymore. I believe this is appendicitis, and the bloods should confirm that." Lydia explained. "So, what would I have to do?" Sara asked the doctor. "Well, we would have to admit you, and transfer you to a ward to have it removed. Otherwise, it could burst and can be serious is un-treated." Lydia explained. "Okay, can I call my boyfriend?" Sara asked. "Of course, just give me a shout if you need me" Lydia said as she walked out of the cubicle.

"You are good, I'll give you that." Ethan said as he smiled at her. "It's a simple diagnosis, but I am really not that good. I am just a perfectionist, which is essential when it comes to neurosurgeon." Lydia said as she sighed. "How should we proceed? Lydia asked Ethan. "Well, instead of leaving her waiting down here, we could admit her upstairs while we wait for the bloods." Ethan explained. "Alright, she is just ringing her boyfriend, and Lofty has just finished her bloods, so if you ring the ward, I can inform her of the rest of her care plan. Is that okay with you?" Lydia asked. "That's perfect, we can get a coffee afterwards if you'd like?" Ethan asked. "That would be lovely, I'm dying for a coffee now" Lydia smiled before walking back to the cubicle.

"Right Sara, we're going to admit you up to a ward while we wait for the bloods, so you will be more comfortable." Lydia said to the young girl. "Thank you doctor" Sara said. "That's alright, I'll page for a porter now" Lydia explained before exiting the cubicle.

About 5 minutes later, someone in a red polo shirt arrived over by Lydia. "You requested a porter?" the young lad asked. "I did, you must be Max?" Lydia asked. "In person for you viewing pleasure." Max said with a commentators voice causing Lydia to let out a laugh. "Okay, Max. Can you take this lovely lady up to Keller please?" Lydia asked the porter. "With pleasure." Max said, before wheeling Sara's trolley up to Keller.


End file.
